No beach for us!
by Dragon Fire Fitzy
Summary: My entry for Februarys’ SweetestIrony. What happens when Gohan and the Gang make plans to go to the beach, in Febuary? G/V


Post Gohans First Date & Pre-blackmail. This is my entry for February's _sweetestirony contest._

It was a Thursday, last period, History.

Gohan was sitting in the middle of a practice exam in his history class. The setup was the same as his other classes with Eraser to his right and Videl to her right and then Sharpener to her right. There was a strong smell of perfume lingering in the air. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the tapping of somebody's foot in the back row of the classroom, Mr Fair was simply sitting crossed legged at his desk at the bottom of the room drinking his steaming hot coffee and reading an old copy of a book called 'LOVELESS'. Gohan wondered how he could drink the coffee when it was at that temperature, how didn't it scold his mouth out?

What seemed like hours later but in reality it was only 15 minutes Gohan began to get bored of looking out the window. He caught Eraser trying to get a peek at his answers so he shut up his paper. She gave him her renowned puppy dog eyes. 'I'm sorry Eraser but it's more than my life's worth if we get caught cheating.' Gohan thought.

Eraser looked from Gohan down to a scrap piece of paper on her desk space and began scribbling something down, now was Gohans time to try and sneak a peek. Eraser must have been expecting it and covered the note up with her hands and stuck her tongue out at Gohan. Mr. Fair cleared his throat at this point and Gohan jumped thinking that he had been seen doing something wrong but the teacher just continued to read his book. Eraser noticed this and giggled causing a few people to look around. Eraser was widely known for her giggle, it was the reason many boys had fallen for the blonde haired beauty. She then took this time to slip a note Gohan's way. It read:

'_Hey Gohan, noticed you finished your test in like 3 seconds flat! ^^ I was wondering if you would like come to the beach with me Videl and Sharpie after class??? It's like going to be a blast. Totally. _

_Love Eraser…'_

Gohan thought about it before answering and felt a light blush creep onto his face when he read the word 'love' on the end of the letter. He took his pencil and began to scribe his reply:

'**I don't know Eraser I don't think the weather is going to be hot enough; the forecast is for snow later this evening and by the time we get there it will be too cold so I don't know.'**

He slid the reply back toward Eraser and noticed her expression change from a gleaming smile to a more shocked version but just as quick as it came on she averted it back to her normal cheerful self.

'_Gosh Gohan how neet is your handwriting? And stop being such a wuss Gohan you have to come, you just have to. If you don't then I'll tell Videl you have a crush on her!!!_

_Love Eraser…' _

Gohan now was very flustered he felt the blood rush to his head and knew he was blushing as red as a tomato. "You would really do that would you Eraser?" Gohan said loudly and desperately. He looked to his blonde neighbour with wide eyes and his mouth open, when she didn't reply it hit him, it hit him hard, he had just shouted out. Mr. Fair cleared his throat once again and stood to his feet. "Well now it appears we have a 'talker'. You know what happens to 'talkers' don't you Gohan?" Mr. Fair probed as he slid his glasses back up his nose with his index finger. "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir!" Gohan shouted like he was in the army. "Last warning Mr. Gohan" he leered before returning to his novel.

Gohan picked up the note from Eraser that he had accidentally knocked on the floor and realised it had took up the whole space on the paper so he took a fresh piece from his file and began to hastily post a reply:

'**It's due to years of practice and Eraser, you spelt neet wrong. It should be neat. Now about this beach thing, I guess I'll come but just don't say anything to Videl' **

Gohan folded the note over and gave it to Eraser who upon reading it gave him a smile. He swung his head toward the clock and looked at its face; it signalled that there was only 30 minutes left of school. It was about 5 minutes later he noticed that a few 'nerds' were finishing the exam, then 10 minutes later more 'normal' people were finishing, Videl was among these people. Once she was finished she started to swing back on her chair with her pencil in her mouth. She saw the note that Gohan had written next to Eraser and snatched it, Gohan seen the brisk movement out of the corner of his eye and looked toward Videl. He didn't know what to do or say so he just smiled at her, she didn't return his solemn smile she only glared at him; she read his note once again and began to write something on it below his writing.

'And just what is it you don't want Eraser to tell me Gohan?'

The note was short and was missing the words 'Love Videl' on the end. Gohan noticed that Videl didn't use a girly pen like Eraser. He started to sweat, 'Oh no, now Videl is really going to suspect something' Gohan panicked to himself. 'She pesters me enough already now this is all I need'.

He didn't know what to say in the reply so he just wrote the first thing that came to his head:

'**Ask Eraser'**

This marked the end of the note passing but the staring contest between Gohan and Videl did not subside. Videl just kept glaring at him. Glaring and glaring. Constantly. 'What does she want with me' Gohan grumbled in his head. Videl eventually stopped staring and just smiled and looked away. 'It's so easy to make Gohan blush' Videl mused to herself. Now that everybody in the classroom had finished it was a matter of sitting in silence for 5 minutes until the end of class. A few giggles were heard and even the odd paper aeroplane was thrown, soon the whole class broke out into conversation. They were interrupted by only the bell and upon cue the majority of the class burst out the door and out of Orange Star High School.

Sharpener was stood at the door with one hand leaning against it and the other on the door handle. "Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow guys" the blonde muscle man shouted to his friends. "Don't think you can get away with it that easily Sharpie you're coming to the beach too" Eraser yelled as she took off after Sharpener out of the door and down the corridor. This left only Gohan and Videl in the classroom. Gohan was the first to the door but pulled it open for Videl, she slinked under his arm and looked back at him and as a reward he gained a dashing smile what half of the boys in school would die for. He smiled back. They walked down the corridor together and seen Eraser and Sharpener at the main entrance and Sharpener was holding his arm. "Don't worry guys I'm defiantly coming to the beach" Sharpener whimpered looking at Eraser and rubbing his upper arm.

They progressed throughout the streets of Satan City arranging times and places to meet to head on down to the beach. "Oh yeah Eraser that reminds me" Videl said looking from Eraser to Gohan and then back to Eraser, "Gohan told me to ask you what it was that he didn't want you to tell me" Videl enquired. "Oh just that Gohan has a crush on you hehe" Eraser chirped out like it was nothing. Just after that was announced a loud yelp was heard and Gohan made a break for the nearest alley way possible once he seen Videl rushing towards him with the intent to thrash him in her eyes.

"Get back here Gohan you sneak" Videl screamed as they ran across the busy road making multiple cars beep their horns. Videl spotted Gohan dashing into a back lane which was a dead end. Gohan was nowhere to be found, she knew he was hiding somewhere or if her suspicions were correct then he could have flew away. She stood silent there like a lioness poised to pounce on its prey. She was listening for his breathing when she had an idea. With amazing acrobatics she jumped up and grabbed onto the balcony and swung herself up, and sat there. Waiting. She took in a sharp breath when she heard the trash rustling and the lid come off a trashcan and seen Gohans head peering out. He then jumped out and stood in the middle of the back alley. Videl took this perfect opportunity to jump at him when his back was turned. In mid-flight Videl noted that Gohan had span around, thus she was heading straight for him and now he knew.

Videl smashed into Gohan at full speed and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they dropped to the floor. Videl then grabbed his collars with her left hand and pinned him down and raised her right hand to strike. Gohan braced for impact. Nothing came; he opened one eye at first and then the other and looked up at Videl. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you Gohan" Videl growled. "Because we have school photographs tomorrow" Gohan said abruptly, it was the best excuse he could think of in his current situation. "That's good enough for me." Videl said as she tried to get off her dark haired pal however fate had other ideas, she slipped on some ice and landed hard on Gohans broad chest. "Videl" Gohan blurted out as he faked that it hurt. "Sorry Gohan" she replied as she darted back onto her feet.

Just as they got on their feet the heavens opened up and the rain started absolutely pouring down. Satan City was known for the rain. And when it rained, it rained hard sometimes for days. Gohan and Videl used instinct to both run for shelter. The nearest was a bus shelter so they both sprinted in and sat down.

"Guess this rain has ruined our plans for the beach." Gohan sniggered. "Yeah, unless you're a dolphin" Videl contemplated "Or a fish" Gohan countered. Gohan was constantly trying to avoid looking at Videl's t-shirt as it was soaking wet, and white, not a good combination. Just then a buss pulled up and Videl decided without any words to just grab Gohan's arm and pull him on. They sat down relatively close to the back. "Were we going?" Gohan asked his raven haired crime fighting partner. "Away from the rain" Videl replied simply. For minutes they just sat there when Videl got bored and decided to draw things on the steamed up buss windows, she drew a stick man with really spiky hair and a book in his hands with glasses on. "Who is that you've drawn there Videl?" Gohan leaned back and asked. "It's you obviously" Videl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is that a book in my hand, and how come I have glasses?" Gohan said tilting his head. "You will have glasses one day Gohan" Videl said confidently. Gohan blushed "You think?" he asked in a disappointed tone. "I think you'll suit them" Videl said as she blushed lightly and looked away from her intelligent classmate.

Gohan smiled and noticed that Videl was shivering so he tried something bold which he thought she would beat him for but it would be worth it. Slowly at first he slid closer to Videl and placed his arm around her shoulders. He blushed as he did this and blushed even harder when Videl leaned into him and smiled and closed her eyes. "Mmm Gohan your warm" Videl said in deep content as she snuggled in even closer to his warmth. Videl slinked her hand around his other and interlocked fingers as she dropped into a relaxing sleep. "Your warm too Videl" Gohan whispered as he stretched his legs out and went to sleep.

*Somewhere in Satan City*

"Where the hell are they" Sharpener shouted, "there is defiantly something going on between them" he concluded.

"Shut up Sharpener just keep running your getting closer to my house" Eraser ordered from upon his back in the piggyback position.

"I can't believe your making me use this pink umbrella Eraser" Sharpener sighed.

~DFF

A/N: I don't know about the ending, I think I rushed it…


End file.
